


Caught you white-handed!

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, kinda?? idk, wow there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: Desperate, San may have landed himself on a situation much worse than being broke.a.k.a self indulgent yunsan nobody asked for
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Caught you white-handed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Enjoy (or not)

It was quiet, the steady breathing and snoring of students in the rest area bathed the room in a tense air as San snuck through each person's pockets.

He never really wanted to be doing this, stealing from college students who were practically just as broke as him. But his rent was due tomorrow and his friends couldn't loan him. And being an independent adult to him meant making his own way through problems.

So he shuffled through wallets, picking out big bills and leaving important cards and change behind, thinking to himself that he wasn't _that_ evil.

But it seemed to be his day when he spots Yunho in one of the chairs, mouth open and cheeks rosy as he's practically spread like he was shot by Conan's watch so the tiny detective could solve the case.

Jeong Yunho was one of the richest dudes on campus, always throwing parties in the frat house he practically owns for himself. He knows this since they share a chemistry class together and have had friendly conversations. It was impossible not to be attracted to him as well. It was like Newton's 4th law to have a crush on Yunho

Psyching himself back to the task at hand, San approached the sleeping man, gently checking his pockets for a wallet.

Strange, he had nothing on him. Not even on his hoodie.

But there was an interesting bulge in Yunho's pants.

It was possible, some guys who were paranoid of being pickpocketed would put the goods on their goods, thinking it would dissuade thieves or atleast wake them up when they feel themselves getting groped. It was a bold move, and definitely homo if you were a guy trying to do this. 

Luckily, San was gay, so it was practically free real estate to him.

And yet here he was, dreading the idea of it all. Yunho was a good guy. He wouldn't want to loot him off but he's also rich and could probably pay his college debts away if he wanted to! If he ever gets caught, not only would he be ruining some sort of friendship he had built between them, but would probably be sent to jail knowing the taller has some sort of connections to authority figures.

(He still remembers the time someone bumped into him, spilling their coffee all over Yunho's designer clothes. The next day, they never saw that person on campus ever again.)

'Well, you either got to make it, or break it.' San thought to himself.

With shaky hands, he began to fiddle with the buttons of Yunho's jeans, slowly opening the zipper while watching his face to see if he stirs from sleep.

He had managed to open it completely and, there was no wallet, but if this thick shape underneath these black boxer briefs were a phone, he could probably pawn it. The sleeping man had the latest model that wasn't even out for the public yet.

"San?" A hushed voice called to him. 

Before he could reach for the waistband to grab whatever was in there, Yunho was looking straight down at him, eyelids heavy and cheeks still tinted pink from sleep.

"Haha, heyyy, Didn't know you still had a Nokia 3310 here!" San chuckled nervously, a cold sweat beginning to be felt on his neck because he got _fucking caught ___

__"Even better," Yunho whispered, confidence in his voice as his lips drew into a smirk. He knew what this was about, which is why he put all his valuables on his rear pocket, not minding the discomfort in his butt. But he made no move to call San out in his act of thievery._ _

__"T-two Nokia 3310s?" San breathed out much more nervously as he removed his hands from Yunho, putting them together in an attempt to plead forgiveness from the taller man._ _

__Yunho's pearly white teeth glinted like his eyes as he pulled down his underwear on his own, releasing something that wouldn't even compare to any handheld gadget mankind has ever made._ _

__San was practically stunned at the sight of Yunho's cock. It was gorgeous, the head shining in pre-cum and it's girth thick as it stood up, probably from Yunho's dreams or the need for release._ _

__Yunho had moved a hand to lay on top of San's head, threading his fingers through dark locks of hair. "If you don't want me to wake everyone up here," the taller whispered as he pulled the smaller's face closer to his erection. "Suck."_ _

__A little whimper came out of San as he complied, having no power whatsoever in this situation._ _

__The younger focused on breathing through his nose as he was sank lower, taking more of the thick girth into his mouth. It felt hot in his mouth and salty in his tongue as he relaxed his throat, making sure not to trigger his gag reflex. If he manages a coughing fit, it might wake the other students up._ _

__"I wasn't expecting you to be the kind to steal money San," Yunho whispered, the iron grip on the smaller's hair not letting up, sinking him even lower until he felt a nose settled onto his pelvis. "Were you desperate for cash? You know you could've just come to me, right?"_ _

__San felt tears prick his eyes at the shame coiling in his gut. What kind of person would ask money from the guy they like? It would be alot more embarassing than the predicament he's in right now, practically keeping this hard cock warm, on his knees in a rather public area._ _

__...Which he discovered to be hot, if the tightness on his crotch was an indicator of how he felt._ _

__Yunho had began to pull at his hair, practically using him as a toy, shallowly thrusting up to the wet heat of San's mouth, quiet moans coming out of him as the smaller moved a hand to grip at the taller's thigh, keeping himself upright to take what was being given to him._ _

__San's other hand moved to palm himself through his pants. If he was going to be doing this, and potentially landing himself at jail after, he might as well enjoy this moment now._ _

__"This turning you on huh..." Yunho muttered, watching with hooded eyes as San began to unbuckle his belt, his knuckles turning white as he held the taller's thigh in a vice grip, grounding himself to reality._ _

__Anxiety bubbled in San's head about all this. He can't speak as he was sucking on cock, so all the unsaid thoughts in his mind ran wildly. Will he be left off the hook by Yunho after this? Is he just being used only to be reported after?? Does it count as exhibitionism if the audience is asleep???_ _

__But the fog of lust in his mind trumped all as he was able to release his cock, fisting at it dry and moaning at the raw sensation. The vibrations of his throat going straight to Yunho's dick, making him bite his lip to stifle his own groan of pleasure._ _

__"Fuck you're so good at this. So good at taking cock. Like it you were made to take me," Yunho babbles, fighting the urge to make his brain turn to mush. He lightly scratches San's scalp with his blunt nails, the comforting action making the smaller whimper around his dick._ _

__San's hand only moved faster on himself at the praise, wishing he could just finish Yunho of and be done with this. He's not used to being submissive during sex, but this wasn't just some simple love-making session._ _

__"Shit, are you close?" Yunho asks as he looks down at San, the blur on the smaller's crotch hypnotising him at how fast he tried to chase his orgasm. The taller was getting close as well and had a great idea._ _

__As soon as the smaller tried for a nod, Yunho released the grip from San's hair, making the man below him pull off and gulp for air._ _

__"I only have this handkerchief, come here." Yunho commanded as he pulls San into the position he wants, making the smaller sit on his thighs in front of him, lining their cocks together._ _

__San's cheeks blushed for the first time today once he saw the difference between him and Yunho. He was average sized, but the taller's dick was huge in every sense of the word, it's length and girth put the younger's manhood to shame. The only likeness between them was both members were already so hard, dripping pre-cum nonstop._ _

__"Cum with me so we don't make a mess," the taller whispered as he took both erections in one of his huge hands and began to pump, making them both shudder at the sensation._ _

__"Yunho-" San mewled as he was stroked, the friction of the older's calloused hand and big dick touching his own aching cock was too much, dissolving him to a panting mess as he gripped onto the taller's shoulders._ _

__"You have to be quiet baby, you'll wake the others... Or maybe that's what you want huh? All these people to see you squirm in pleasure?" Yunho spoke in such a dominating tone, something he wasn't quite accustomed to. But seeing San practically melting on top of him only spurred him on._ _

__"I'm so... close-" San announced, knocking their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes._ _

__It's like time slowed down around them, San getting lost in the depths of Yunho's dark eyes, like a black hole was swallowing everything around it, making sure nothing could escape. He looked so calm, even with the perspiration of their lewd activities making him glow in the light filtering through the windows. But San could see it: Yunho wasn't truly the kind of person who calls the shots in bed._ _

__And it wasn't only the younger who was ensnared._ _

__Yunho, on the other hand loved the death glare San was sporting, it made the alarms in his head scream danger in it's intensity. He felt like he was being sized up, about to be devoured by a beast residing deep within. He looked murderous, even with all the trembles and cries of ecstasy falling from his mouth. But Yunho could see it: San would destroy him given the chance, the harsh grip on his shoulders wasn't desperation. It was power._ _

__Maybe in another time, they could fulfill their desires entirely._ _

__"Cum for me."_ _

__San only gave him a little nod as he came all over Yunho's hand and dick, eyes shut and eyebrows knit together as he unloaded his arousal. The latter following shortly after, adding to the sticky mess intertwined between them._ _

__The younger dropped his head onto the taller man's shoulder, tired and spent as Yunho cleaned them up with his handkerchief, making San flinch as he teased the oversensitive head while wiping off their semen._ _

__"Return all the money you took." Yunho commanded as he tucked San back into his pants, patting him sweetly on the cheek with one of his clean hands, "I'll help you out with your problems."_ _

__The fear once shrouding San had come back with a whammy now that his mind was cleared of the horny. Gulping, he stood up and retraced his steps, putting back the wads of cash he took from each wallet._ _

__Once he was done, he looked back to see Yunho already standing up, prepared to leave and looking just as perfect as he did everyday, you couldn't even tell that he just had such a mindblowing orgasm a few minutes ago._ _

__"I won't tell on you, but do come by my dorm later, I have an offer for you- one you'd rather not turn down."_ _

__With a smirk in his face, the taller exited the rest area, the wooden door closing with a sound that felt heavy upon San._ _

__The heat in the air seemed to dissipate quickly as San felt panic rise in his chest. What the hell did he just get himself into?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it, and if you have any criticism or advice you'd like to share, please comment down below, take care and stay safe everyone! =w=


End file.
